


Soul Pancakes

by for_t2



Category: Original Work
Genre: Breakfast, Cooking, Dark Fantasy, Demons, Drabble, Gen, Pancakes, Rogue Demon Hunters, Souls
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-25
Updated: 2020-07-25
Packaged: 2021-03-05 20:41:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25511506
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/for_t2/pseuds/for_t2
Summary: Fox may be the best damn rogue demon hunter in town, but she still needs breakfast
Kudos: 1





	Soul Pancakes

"You're asking the wrong question," the greasy old cook chuckled as they flipped the pancakes over the burning black pan.

"I don't think so." Fox may have been young, but she was still the best damn rogue demon hunter in town, and she was proud of it. Or, at least, she would be if she could find any rogue demons. And if she hadn't skipped supper last night. "But go on."

"It's not about what a soul looks like." The cook turned up the flames of the grill. Grinned, sharp teeth all bared. "It's: what does a soul taste like?"


End file.
